Is This Desire Or Madness?
by SabIrene28
Summary: Maka is a lot different than anyone could remember. She doesn't seem to have a personality and strictly listens to her mother and boyfriend. Their manipulation changes Maka greatly to fulfill her true destiny to change the world for the better. (Don't believe everything you read here. Click here to find out.)
1. Chapter 1: The Witch's Command

**Hello! This is my latest project. I decided to put the interview on hold for awhile. I just came up with this idea last night right before I fell asleep. This is different than what my past two stories are like. I haven't decided on too much in the story, but I like to challenge myself with something new. Please R & R!**

* * *

The tall, blonde girl wielded a black sword that had materialized from her back. She was young, but used it so skillfully against her foe. The girl moved closer to the man who was fighting back with everything he could. He was backed into a wall and almost stabbed by the screaming sword.

He craftily moved away from the girl and tried to strike at her, but she was too swift. She had pierced the man through his front. The body had disappeared into thin air. At first, there was an unraveling of the figure, and then it completely vanished from the girl named Maka.

Maka stared at her hands and laughed. Her eyes had a murderous look about them and seemed heavy with danger. The red mixture began to slightly congeal in her gloves. Maka looked at the blood with aw because the color was so different and fascinating to her. She simply laughed at the small, blue soul in front of her.

Maka proceeded to remove her bloody gloves and throw them on the cement floor. She reached out her bare hand and grabbed the blue orb in front of her. Without hesitation, she put the soul in her mouth and swallowed it with ease. Maka stared at the blood on the ground over the room, but no body was found. She laughed a little and stared at her gloves on the ground.

"Why is the blood red? Mine is black. Right Ragnarok," she giggled.

"It sure is, Maka," said a woman's voice. She was dressed in a black cloak and had snake tattoos over both arms. She appeared to be a witch and had sharp yellow to add to her occult guise. She sat on a broom and grinned down at the blonde girl.

"Hello, Medusa. Have you come to help me? I appreciate the gesture," Maka responded with a smile.

"Oh please, don't be so formal. I am your mother after all. I should really be thanking you, Maka," Medusa said affectionately.

"Why's that," Maka asked perplexed.

"Because you truly are the perfect daughter," Medusa said putting her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Thank you. Don't I have to report back to the academy for classes in two days? Is this where we're staying for the night then?"

"Yes, I …"

"We as in Maka and I, right," asked a deep male voice.

He had black and white hair with heavy bangs. He had two red eyes and a third on his forehead. He was dressed down in khakis and a red jacket. He approached the two with his usual sly smile.

Medusa tapped her finger heavily against her broom once to draw her daughter's attention from the boy for a second.

"Back so soon," Medusa asked him as she watched Maka's eyes retreat back to the tall figure nearing them.

"Asura! I'm so happy you're back," Maka said with excitement. Her eyes looked bright and Asura kissed her softly for a minute.

Medusa cleared her throat, "So there was no trouble?" Asura pulled himself away from Maka and looked up at Medusa.

"It was a pretty easy job," he explained quickly. He kept looking at Maka with one hand around her waist and the other on her chin.

"I see. So there was no trouble," Medusa asked again.

"Not at all."

"Excellent job you two. There isn't too much before everything is arranged and set in place. All right, I'll be on my way. Goodbye Maka, we'll speak tomorrow about your next mission."

"Yes, mother."

Maka bowed to her mother quickly and smiled. She watched as her mother dismounted off her broom and stood on the balls of her feet.

"Let me walk you out Medusa," Asura said slyly.

The two walked outside of the now abandoned building. Asura stopped Medusa from walking any further.

"I don't see why you do this to Maka anymore, Medusa," Asura spoke seriously.

"I don't do it when she's with you so what does it matter? You are her boyfriend. It wouldn't make much sense to control her then. She needs me to guide her. I am her mother after all."

"Maka doesn't need you to control her. She's fine with killing humans now. I know she used to be scared when she was younger, but she's over it. If you want, keep a snake inside me tonight and you'll see."

Asura really cared for Maka and didn't want her to be used and abused by her mother of all people. Her mother is a witch after all.

"Are you sure about this?" She paused. "If you discuss anything I find suspicious, I'll have this snake kill immediately," Medusa explained with a smirk.

Asura expected nothing less from the crafty witch. Maka did take after her some strong ways.

"Fair deal, but if Maka proves herself, you'll stop with the mind possession?"

"Yes. Just make sure it's her and not your persuasions."

"Of course Medusa. You said if we discuss anything suspicious, what if we _do_ something suspicious…"

"Leave me out of that Asura. Just disable the snake with your madness or something. I have important things to attend to now," Medusa said quickly, inserting the snake in Asura.

"Doing your own suspicious things with Stein, I see?"

Medusa tried to hide the red on her face, got on her broom, and went off into the night. Asura watched as she rode off into the night and walked back into the building to find Maka waiting patiently on a small couch in the room. He sat down beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Hey you," Asura whispered in her ear.

"Hey, guess what?"

"I don't know. What?"

"I had a delicious human soul not too long ago," she said quietly

"That's great, Maka," Asura laughed.

"I can't wait until everything's ready. I've been waiting for it ever since Medusa told me about her plans."

"But Maka, you weren't okay with any of this at first."

"I know I had seemed that way, but that was before I met you or understand the importance of this all."

Asura decided to kill the snake inside him with his madness because Medusa didn't need to doubt Maka anymore. She had told him on her own about everything Medusa wanted to hear.

Now he just had to tell Maka his opinions on that nasty bitch.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! :) Let me know what you think below. I'll try to update by Saturday or Sunday. From my previous story, I'm almost done with the song the Soul sang. If you want to check out my channel, just search Sab Irene and click the 1st channel to appear. I know my stuff isn't that good because I only can do one or two takes usually, but I hope you enjoy! Please R & R! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Desire & Disguise

**Good news: I have an updated chapter for you! Sorry for any grammatical errors. Please R & R! **

**This goes back and forth between two locations so I put line breaks between location changes. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

The scythe was being thrown towards the running figure. The young girl was screaming for her life to the meister of this powerful weapon.

"Please, don't do this," begged the girl with purple hair and dressed like a witch.

"Blair, you brought this upon yourself. My rule was that you could stay with me as long as you didn't touch Soul," said the tall, dark figure.

"I didn't. I swear," Blair cried.

"Soul is mine. He wouldn't lie to me and no one makes a fool out of him or myself. Good bye Blair."

The witch vanished into a purple, floating sphere. The large, red and black scythe transformed into a white-headed male. He wore a black, leather jacket with nice khakis. His vibrant red eyes stared at the soul in front of him.

He reached out his hand and devoured the soul with a smirk. He turned to the figure behind him.

She was so beautiful. Her black hair and dark lips were so seductive and her lace black dress was perfect. He walked to her calmly and placed his hands on her hips.

"Well done, Soul. You're an even stronger Demon scythe," her dark voice cooed.

"I couldn't have done it without you, Arachne," Soul explained.

She softly placed her lips on his for a brief moment, and then smiled.

"The moon looks interesting tonight, doesn't it," Arachne said looking up at the grinning moon. There was blood around its teeth and its eyes were wide with insomnia.

"It sure does. It seems as though the moon is content with our work tonight," Soul smirked.

Arachne simply laughed while admiring the moon. It seemed to be laughing although no sound could be heard from the glowing crescent.

"Do you ever wonder why the moon is yellow, Soul," Arachne asked curious.

"No. It's seems dumb to question something like that," Soul answered slightly exasperated.

"Well, we'll change it someday. The moon will be black like the night and spiders."

"If you insist," he replied snarkily.

Arachne simply shook her head. She placed her hands on Soul's shoulders and leaned down.

"Shouldn't we get going? It's almost light and I'm sure it'll be nice and quiet at home now. We should probably get back before Asura calls to check in. Everything almost set," she whispered.

Soul nodded, picked Arachne up, and carried her back to their now quiet house. It was a large house that resembled a castle. Inside, there was an immense grand piano in a crimson painted room with black and red flooring.

"Home at last," Soul sighed.

* * *

"Look Maka. Can I be honest with you," Asura asked.

"Of course you can," she said with mischievous smile.

"You shouldn't really be listening to your mother that much. She's very unpredictable."

"Asura, she's been building everything up for us," Maka refuted.

"After everything is set for us, who are you going to listen to," Asura argued.

"I don't know, but it wouldn't be her. She won't have use for me and I won't have use for her."

Asura grinned slyly.

"Good, Maka. You know I'll lead you in the right direction."

"Of course I do. That's why you're perfect, Asura."

Asura placed his arms around Maka and pressed his lips against her deeply.

* * *

Soul looked over at Arachne. No matter what, her lips were always dark and mysterious. Arachne was fixing her hair and dress right as Asura had called them.

A screen appeared in Soul's room and he saw Maka and Asura lying on a concrete floor. Maka was fixing her hair since the pigtails were loose. Soul guessed that desire wins over no matter what the circumstances.

"So how was the mission, Soul," Asura asked, pulling Maka closer to him.

"Easy as always. We got that last witch's soul," Soul explained.

"I got an incredibly delicious human soul," Maka said with a grin.

"Wonderful. How many more do you need," Arachne asked curiously.

"We each have 80 right now. So 19 more humans and one witch's soul each," Asura said.

"Very behind, are we," Arachne asked.

"You and Soul have been partners longer than Maka and I have been."

"Oh, we're more than partners," Soul interjected, getting a hit from Arachne.

"How isn't anyone coming after you right now," Soul continued.

"What do you mean," Maka asked.

"Asura is a great source of madness and many meisters would be able to detect his wavelength," Soul said.

"Medusa created a new soul protect for Maka and I so we can't be detected anywhere, especially at the academy. It's important we stay hidden. How do you stay hidden at the academy Soul? Your blade looks more deadly then a normal scythe's."

"Arachne has two forms that I can use. One is for academy use, which is more basic and weaker. My true form is more powerful and terrifying. It works out great," Soul explained.

"I see. So everything is going the way it should. We'll see you at the academy Soul. Arachne, we'll see you soon for another report," Asura said.

"Of course," Arachne nodded.

The screen disappeared and the only light source was the moon. The crazy, yellow moon that would change, just like everything else soon enough.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! I'll try and have the next chapter posted midweek, if possible. Please R & R! I love to get different opinions on my stories. This story is different from anything I've done and I love the direction I see this story heading in. Let me know what you think below so far.**

**~Sab Out~**


	3. Chapter 3: Full (?) Day at DWMA

**Hey guys I'm back! Sorry I took so long to update. My spring break is next week so I plan to write a majority of the story then. I couldn't update because it was the end of the marking period and I needed to focus on school. I needed to bring up some grades so I could keep my GPA. (4.3) I was also watching a lot of anime. During my hiatus I watched Mai-HiMe, Noragami, and Death Note. Anyways sorry for any grammatical errors too. I just finished writing this and wanted to post ASAP. Please R & R! :)**

* * *

On Monday, Maka was dressed in her usual plaid skirt, white button down and black cloak. She was waiting in the Crescent Moon class, looking for Asura. He didn't always come because Medusa had him go on last minute missions. Maka didn't like to miss school even though she was only there to portray an average high school student.

Soul walked into the classroom and looked for a seat. He wore his black leather jacket and khakis like he always did. Maka was pondering and had her head tilted up towards the ceiling.

Soul walked up to her and smacked the top of her head lightly. She looked up and kept the simple pout on her face.

"He's not coming today," Soul explained.

"How do you know," Maka asked upset.

"Arachne was asked to go off with him and Medusa. Something about a special meeting."

Maka nodded slowly. She knew that they had to watch what they said in school. If anyone heard anything about witches, they would be questioned and probably killed by the DWMA. If not the DWMA, Medusa would probably kill them.

Dr. Franken Stein entered the class while spinning in his chair and pulled the chair to board after the chair fell. He plopped himself down and began teaching the students about soul resonance.

Both Maka and Soul paid attention in class consistently. One reason was because it didn't look good to miss a lot of classes and do poorly. The other was that Stein taught them important information for their missions. Soul resonance was one of the valuable lessons.

After class, Maka walked to her locker and talked with Soul along the way. She put her new notes in a small bag and proceeded to organize her notebooks around since she felt her locker was disheveled. Maka kept turning her head, waiting to see if Asura would be able to make it for half the day.

"I don't get you Maka," Soul said, snapping her from the long hallway.

"What do you mean by that," she asked, somewhat annoyed.

"You love being here, but whenever Asura's here you could give a shit less about class. You seem happier when he's not around, at least at the DWMA."

"Soul, you don't know what it's like to be in love with someone older," Maka explained, as though Soul was a child.

Soul grabbed Maka's cloak and pulled her closer to him.

"In case you didn't realize, I'm dating a witch who's been alive much longer than Medusa or Asura," Soul whispered.

"Hey, what's up Soul," asked a voice from down the hall.

Soul simply sighed and waved at the voice, while Maka snapped her head in the direction of the voice. She was smiling, thinking that Asura wouldn't actually come for the day. She waited for Asura, fidgeting as little as possible.

"Where were you," Maka asked impatiently.

"I had some business to take care of. Don't worry we'll go hunting later tonight," Asura cooed.

Asura looked at his girlfriend and thought back to what her mother said.

_"Medusa, why not," Asura asked._

_"Just because she said that doesn't mean it's the truth," Medusa explained._

_"What are you implying?"_

_"Maka may be under my control when she kills, but who's to say she isn't acting when she's with you? She could be aware of her mind control and trying to mimic it."_

_"Wouldn't you know if that's the case? Didn't you say she doesn't have a clear memory of what happens under the control?"_

_"Yes, but Maka is very intuitive. No one's really sure of what she's capable, especially with her knowledge she obtains from the DWMA."_

_"Medusa, we had a deal. Why don't you stop this?"_

_"I'll stop it after **IT** has begun. Or if I die, all memories will come back from the fog."_

_Asura looked at the witch, as if ready to strike her. He attempts to use his weapon to pierce her side, but fails. Medusa slips back onto her broom and shakes her head._

_"Don't underestimate me, Asura. I also wouldn't be in such a rush to kill me. You and Maka need me to finish the plan. Who will give you one of the last pieces to the puzzle," she asked slyly._

_Asura shook his head. He knew Medusa was right and watched as her smile grew large. She gave him one last look of smugness before vanishing._

"Alright," Maka said quietly with a large grin.

Asura leaned close to her and pressed his lips against hers. Soul rolled his eyes because he hated Asura. He knew he worked with him, but he saw how much of an asshole he was. Soul also saw his extremely controlling nature when it came to Maka. Asura didn't harm Maka physically, but was poisoning her mind with false beliefs.

"Jealous Arachne isn't here," Asura asked mockingly.

"No, it's more that I'm jealous that she isn't here and I have to be here," Soul responded coldly.

Maka laughed a little while Asura gave him a dark glare. There was a hint of madness behind it. It was as if he wanted to do something, but didn't want to shatter his image as the perfect boyfriend to Maka. Soul simply shrugged his shoulders and started walking about towards the Crescent Moon Room since class would be starting soon.

"What's his problem," Asura asked as Soul had entered the class.

"I don't know. But I think you should let it be," Maka said innocently.

"Yeah, I guess. I have something more important to take care," Asura said with a grin and rubbing his thumb along Maka's neck.

Maka giggled softly and felt Asura's lips around her neck. His arms wrapped around her waist and Maka began to laugh louder.

"What the hell are you two doing? Get back to class," yelled Spirit.

"Why should you tell us what to do? You don't have any authority or power," Maka snapped at the Death Scythe.

Asura had kept one arm around Maka's waist, but now faced Spirit; ready to defend his girlfriend if needed. Spirit stepped closer to Maka

"Listen here, Miss Gorgon. I am a Death Scythe. I am one of Lord Death's weapons and have a lot more power than you believe. Now get back to class before you're late and have detention," Spirit said infuriated.

"You're not my father, but you act like it. Don't you have a real job to do? Being one of Lord Death's personal weapons," Maka asked sarcastically.

Spirit gave the two a death glare and walked back towards the Death Room. Asura grabbed Maka's hand and dragged her away from their classroom.

"I believe these two students belong here with you, Stein," Spirit Albarn said throwing Asura and Maka into the Crescent Moon Room.

Soul looked up to see an expressionless Asura and disheveled Maka. Her hair was out of its pigtails and her white shirt had buttons mismatched. She put her cloak back on and smoothed her hair before retying her pigtails.

"Yes, I believe so," Stein said adjusting his glasses. "Maka. Asura. Please sit down so we can proceed with class. We'll discuss your punishment later."

Asura and Maka walked back to their seats, suppressing their grins. Soon, they would be the ones punishing everyone else. They would see the error of the DWMA and learn what was truly right for the world.

* * *

**Ok, if this was confusing it's okay. Just post any questions for me and I'll answer them at the beginning of the next chapter or Private Message you back. I hope to update Thursday, April 17 since my spring break doesn't start til Wed. Too many snow days... ****This is off topic from Soul Eater, but still anime related. If you've watched Durarara! you might have heard about the 2nd season! I'm so excited. I can't wait to see more of Soul Eater Not! so I can formulate a clear opinion on it.**

**~Sab Out~ **


	4. Chapter 4: Favorable Punishment

**Hello! I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. I've really had to focus on my school work & I had major writer's block. I've been watching a lot of anime. I know this chapter is really short, but the chapters will be really short for this story. It's just the way it works best. But short chapters, means stronger possibility of faster updates! :) If you love anime like I do, check out my instagram account anime_piano_music It entails exactly what the account name is. By the way, for my marching band, there were leadership positions available to go for and... I GOT SECTION LEADER FOR ALTO SAX! I just found out yesterday & am ecstatic! :) Anyways, Please R & R! :)**

* * *

After class ended, Soul tried to stay in the classroom as long as possible to see if he could hear Maka and Asura's punishment. It wasn't because he thought they should be punished. It was more to see if Stein would actually do anything about it since Soul knew he was wrapped around Medusa's finger.

Soul carefully organized his notes into the folder and put it slowly in the bag. He pretended to look for a pencil on the floor when Stein stopped him.

"What are you doing Soul," Stein asked slightly annoyed.

"I dropped something on the floor," he answered exasperated as well. When would Stein actually talk to Maka and Asura?

"What is it? Your contact lens? Come on Soul, I have some private matters to take care of," Stein said abruptly.

"Fine."

Soul left it at that since he didn't want to do anything to get Medusa against him. She was necessary for everything and he hated to admit it. He walked out the door and decided to just go straight home to Arachne.

Inside the class, Stein peered through the door window and put the blind over it. He turned to face Maka and Asura, who both looked expressionless.

"Listen you two. I can't keep covering for you guys. When you're here, you need to behave as typical students. You need to draw as little attention as possible. I'll tell Spirit I gave you two remedial lessons," Stein explained.

"Technically we are doing remedial lessons," Asura said slyly. "And just so you know, we are behaving as typical students. Even though you and Medusa weren't students, wouldn't you two do the same thing?"

Stein narrowed his eyes with frustration and sighed. Maka simply laughed.

"We get to hunting tonight, right," she asked looking at Asura like a young child.

"Are we," Asura asked and turned to Stein.

"Yes, you are," Stein said with a small grin towards Maka.

"Thanks, Papa," she said quietly before kissing Asura.

Asura placed his hands on Maka's cheeks and slowly moved his hands down her petite body. Stein coughed lightly and then turned his screw until it clicked.

"I think it's time for you two to leave, now," Stein explained.

"If you insist, 'Papa,'" Asura joked.

* * *

**So what did you think? I know it's short. Any questions or comments? Just review! I hope you stick with the story if you had been following it, I hated how I couldn't do anything. I'm done with school in a month so I should have time to upload more if this story isn't done by then.**

**~Sab Out~**


End file.
